Realidad
by Kim Potter-Black
Summary: Como siempre, Inuyasha no estaba para cuando me fui a dormir, pero no crei que el verlo con la que siempre supe que era el amor de su existencia me hiciera morir en vida. ONE-SHOT


Sonreí por quinta vez en aquella hora y acogí entre mis brazos el pequeño cuerpo cansado de Shippo, el cual, nada mas acurrucarse entre mis brazos se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.  
>Sentí calor en mi corazón al ver el rostro tranquilo de ese pequeño kitsune y un poco de felicidad me inundo al saber que había logrado, al menos en parte, conseguir que Shippo obtuviese una familia que le quería y protegía pues el se lo merecía. Demasiado pronto había sido conocedor del dolor de perder a sus seres amados y, aunque no podía volver el tiempo atrás para evitar que perdiese a su padre, al menos podía suspirar tranquila al ver que su mirada ya no mostraba dolor sino alegría.<p>

Al menos uno de los dos, en aquellos momentos, lo era.

Acomode mejor el cuerpo de Shippo entre mis brazos para res guardarlo del frió de la noche y levante mi mirada chocolate sobre el fuego que ardía en medio del campamento, dejando que una risilla saliera de mis labios al ver la, ya tan conocida escena en donde Miroku yacía inconsciente en el suelo por culpa de un golpe de Sango, el cual el mismo se había buscado al intentar propasarse con mi joven amiga.

Por costumbre, gire mi rostro hacia una de las ramas mas altas del árbol que estaba justo detrás de donde yo me encontraba, pero como ya era habitual desde hacia un par de meses, la rama se encontraba completamente vacía.

Inuyasha se había ido...otra vez.

-_Kagome, creo que deberíamos acostarnos ya,¿no crees?_

La mire y asentí, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada al cuerpo de Miroku, el cual estaba desmayado y no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto, por lo que dejando al pequeño Shippo acostado sobre el saco de dormir, cogí una de las mantas que aquella vez había decidido llevar al viaje y se lo puse encima, para que no pasara frió durante la noche.

-_Me empiezo a preocupar Sango, tanto golpe no puede ser bueno para el pobre Miroku._

Mi comentario hizo reír a mi amiga y yo solo pude sonreirle mientras me acercaba hasta donde descansaba mi "hijo adoptivo" y me acostaba a su lado, aunque sin taparme pues, extrañamente, no tenia frió a pesar de que el invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Fue el silencio que se instalo en el campamento lo que provoco que me levantase.

Todos dormían, incluso Miroku, por lo que seguramente Inuyasha ya habría vuelto de su escapada diaria, pero al mirar a donde yo creía que estaba el descansando solo pude ver la rama vacía.  
>Fue entonces cuando frunci el ceño.<p>

Normalmente el se iba nada mas terminar de cenar, a veces incluso antes, y cuando ya todos estaban dormidos el volvía en silencio y se acomodaba en alguna de las ramas mas altas de uno de los arboles que solía estar cerca de donde yo dormía, haciendo como si nada había pasado.  
>Lo que el no sabia es que yo no dormía hasta que me aseguraba de ver su cuerpo llegar al campamento. E incluso después, me costaba dormir.<p>

¿Por que?  
>Por que nada mas cerrar los ojos, a mi mente llegaba todo tipo de imágenes en las que el, mi querido hanyou, se encontraba con Kikyô como otras muchas veces yo misma lo había visto y le decia esas palabras que tanto mal le causaban a mi corazón.<br>Un "te amo" que dolía mas que cualquier herida.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero sin quererlo había empezado a caminar sin rumbo, bosque adentro, seguramente en busca de algo que pudiese hacerme olvidar el dolor que sentía en mi corazón al saber que el estaba en aquellos momentos con ella. Con mi encarnación.

Y como si los hubiera invocado, aparecieron justo delante de mi.

La imagen era la de siempre. Ellos dos. Solos. Juntos. Diciéndose cuanto se amaban, demostrandoselo con muestras de afecto por las que yo era capaz de dar mi vida, aunque solo fuera por un abrazo de parte de Inuyasha, uno que demostrase los mismo sentimientos que demostraba aquel que le brindaba a Kikyô.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente.

Estaban desnudos, y los gemidos de placer que salían de los labios de mi encarnación, que se mezclaban con los gruñidos de placer que dejaba brotar Inuyasha hizo que mis piernas se volviesen como gelatina.

-_Inu..._

Me detuve a mitad de su nombre al saber que el me podría oir si llegaba a llamarlo y no quería ver la lastima grabada en su preciosa mirada dorada, dirigida a mi.  
>Me escondí detras de un árbol, como siempre hacia cada vez que los espiaba y retuve las lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, inspirando aire para calmarme aunque no podía.<br>¿Como hacerlo cuando podía escuchar claramente los gemidos de placer de Inuyasha, mientras se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a Kikyô?¿Como lograrlo?

No se como, pero conseguí alejarme de allí, aunque no iba hacia el campamento en donde descansaban mis amigos sino que prefería perderme en el bosque y dejar que algún demonio me encontrase y decidiera que podía divertirse matándome.  
>Al fin de cuentas, mi corazón ya estaba muerto.<p>

Deje que las lagrimas salieran libres de la prisión que eran mis ojos y me permití llorar a lagrima viva como siempre hacia cuando volvia a mi tiempo, y sentía libre de la mirada culpable de Inuyasha y la que tenían el resto de mis amigos, que demostraban la lastima que me tenían.

-_Inu...yasha..._-su nombre salio con dolor de mis labios y temblé al saber que en aquellos momentos deseaba matar con mis propias manos a Kikyô, pues sentía que me había quitado algo que me pertenecía. Pero la verdad era otra, pues Inuyasha jamas había sido mio. Nunca.-_Inu...yasha..._

Ni siquiera se el tiempo que estuve en aquel lugar, llorando sin poderlo evitar y gritando por culpa del dolor que desgarraba a mi corazón, pero cuando el amanecer amenazaba con aparecer, decidí que ya era tiempo de volver al campamento y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.  
>Como si jamas mi corazón hubiese sido asesinado cruelmente por culpa de la verdad ante mis ojos.<p>

Nada mas llegar al campamento me deje caer en mi saco de dormir, donde Shippo seguía durmiendo como si no hubiese notado mi ausencia, al igual que Sango y Miroku. Sonreí al verlos y me tape, atrayendo hacia mi el pequeño cuerpo de mi "hijo adoptivo" y este se acomodaba mejor entre mis brazos.  
>Aunque deseaba irme a mi época y jamas volver al Sengoku Jidai, pero no podía dejar aquí a Shippo, eso rompería lo que quedaba de mi corazón.<p>

Y era por el por quien me quedaba.

Sabia que el aun no había vuelto, por lo que deje que las lagrimas volviesen a salir de mis ojos, cerrándolos en un intento de llamar al sueño para que me alejara de la dura y cruel realidad.  
>Y parecia que Kami estaba de mi parte despues de todo por que, increiblemente rapido, el sueño empezo a invadirme.<p>

La ultima imagen que vi antes de dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, fue a Inuyasha y Kikyô, besándose y entregándose en cuerpo y alma al otro.

Y lo ultimo que sentí, la humedad de una lagrima surcando mi mejilla.


End file.
